


Фон?..

by pinasolod



Series: О фоне под названием "Кучики Рукия" [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: У Рукии в голове с детства щёлкает механизм, и она становится фоном - незаметным, теряющим выразительность человеком. Лишь фоном.





	Фон?..

**Author's Note:**

> Изменённая версия фанфика "Фон". Вот здесь можно его найти: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10689921. Входит в коллекцию, но в неё же будут входить и другие изменённые версии. Все хороши, все мне нравятся, потому пусть будет так.

С утра у Рукии в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Рукия хорошо знала этот щёлк: он возникал неоднократно с самого детства, и после него запускался тяжёлый, неповоротливый механизм. В горле пересохло. Рукия отложила палочки и отпила совершенно безвкусный чай. Рукия сидела и слушала, как работает механизм, вспоминая, когда он первый раз проявил себя.

Рукия была тогда мелкой бойкой девчонкой со сбитыми коленками и слегка измятой юкатой. Жила в приёмной руконгайской семье, задирала мальчишек из соседнего дома и пыталась радоваться жизни. Пока не встретила растрепанного пацанёнка с ярко-красными волосами. Тогда впервые щёлкнуло и заскрипело где-то в сознании. Рукия испугалась, убежала и забилась в дальний угол ветхого дома. Трясло и тянуло к пацанёнку, голова раскалывалась. Рукия не выдержала — пошла. Подошла первой, и боль улеглась. Пацанёнка звали Ренджи, он гордился этим именем и обещал придумать себе фамилию. Рукия смеялась вместе с ним, говорила, что у него хорошо получилось. Механизм в голове продолжал работать и направлять. Ренджи оказался ярким, слепящим, а в Рукии видел незыблемую подругу. Незыблемая подруга сопротивлялась механизму, ссорилась-мирилась с Ренджи и пыталась избежать сближения. Не получилось, и Ренджи на её глазах расцвёл. Механизм втиснул Рукию в окружение пацанёнка, а Рукия поначалу ненавидела его всем сердцем. Потом — смирилась, стерпела, даже ненавидеть перестала. Механизм замолк, и Рукию обманчиво отпустили тиски.

— Рукия, — позвал её брат, и Рукия подняла глаза. — Всё в порядке?

Рукия бросила взгляд на пустую чашку, которую она продолжала держать в руках, отставила её и практически сбежала в свою комнату, отговорившись плохим самочувствием и дурным сном, порадовавшись законному выходному.

…второй раз щёлкнуло рядом с тогда ещё не братом, холодным и неизменно статичным Кучики Бьякуей. Рукия еле сдержала желание осесть на пол и внимательно слушала тихую речь, с очевидным страхом понимая, что выбора нет. Дрожащими побелевшими губами обещав подумать, Рукия практически бегом бросилась к Ренджи, радовавшемуся за неё как дитя. Мимо ушей пролетали слова о хороших возможностях, колотило сильнее, чем в детстве. Рукия ушла в комнату в общежитии, легла на кровать и сжалась в комок. Боль наступила сразу же, впиваясь иглами.

На третий день Рукия дала согласие. Головные непереходящие боли и слепая тяга к Кучики вымотали её до предела, потому свой новый дом Рукия в первые дни не осматривала. Новоявленного брата она избегала, да и он не горел желанием встречаться. По поместью её водили слуги. Академию Рукия закончила раньше, и перед назначением в отряд выпало несколько свободных дней. Рукия спала днём и бодрствовала ночью. Она ждала. Механизм набирал обороты. В одну из ночей она всё-таки услышала шаги, сидя на энгаве.

— Ты не спишь? — спросили её из темноты.

Они говорили очень долго, практически всю ночь. Брат ушёл перед рассветом, а Рукия сжимала и разжимала пальцы. Тогда пришло осознание. Слабые от волнения руки неровно вывели на бумаге два иероглифа. Пазл встал на место. Рукия смотрела, кусая губы, на слово «фон». Она — фон. Ещё до конца не понимая, что это значит, Рукия знала: она всегда будет фоном для кого-то. Потому её тянуло к тем, кто в этом фоне нуждался. Рукия скомкала листок и бросила его на пол. Она не будет подчиняться.

При Кайене, щелкало возле которого довольно часто, она робела, но позже оттаяла и вспомнила о том, что хотела сопротивляться механизму. Механизм принуждал её к одному, а Рукия делала совершенно другое. Голова нещадно болела, тошнило, но Рукия не сдавалась. Ночью ведь было легче. Кайен волновался, учил её и наставлял. Рукии нравился Кайен, и не только из-за чертового механизма. Он был добр к ней, и Рукия немного расслабилась. Она позже не раз корила себя за вольность, позволившую механизму вновь взять верх.

Кайен не умер сразу на её катане, успел шепнуть несколько слов Рукии, чуть не лишившейся всех волос от ужаса. Механизм зловеще встал на место и замолк. Рукия в тот день дрожащими руками расписывала, почему она фон для Ренджи, брата, Кайена. Ренджи вырос на её глазах, она дала ему возможность развиться, усмиряя всё лишнее и все свои мысли. Она оттеняла его, тайно позволяя использовать себя как манекен. Брат много рассказал ей, выпустил боль, чуть успокоился, стал собраннее. Она оттенила его, забрала гнетущее разум и душу. Кайен сам учился, обучая новичка, стал светлее, лучистее. Словно стал подобием греющего солнца. Рукия оттенила его, помогла научиться отогревать даже таких, как она.

Рукия в очередной раз выписала слово «фон», разорвала бумагу и встала. Она заставит механизм исчезнуть.

Завтра она не должна попасть в Генсей.


End file.
